Love Will Fight
by ToastGal12
Summary: Beatrice/Tobias Tris/Four When it takes a miscarriage to snap herself back to reality Tris finds herself getting back up with the help of Tobias after the world has knocked her down. (A/N: Characters that are dead will be brought back to life in this fanfic!) Rated T knowledge wise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my second fanfic! Please check out my other one its, ****Katniss and Peeta Together Forever ****, Anyway. **

**The Divergent Series Belongs to Veronica Roth.**

Tobias's POV

I cradled Tris's head against my chest as I said the same thing over and over again.

_This can't be happening._

_This can't be happening._

Christina caught up to me juggling her phone in her hand.

"Where's the nearest hospital?" I asked. Christina scrolled down a bit.

"Take a left turn - It's on 7th Avenue - Take a right turn - One block down." I memorized it fast and picked up my speed, I was now running. With Tris's limp body pressed against mine.

When we arrived at the hospital Christina ran up to the front desk and told the lady something between breaths. A male doctor and three nurses ran through to us with a mobile bed. I laid Tris down on it and the nurses' hooked up an IV, oxygen mask, and a heart rate machine. They rolled her away and I tried to follow them but a plump nurse blocked me from going any further than two feet.

"Tris!" I yelled.

"Sir you are going to have to go sit down." she said firmly. I gave in, she guided me into the waiting room. Christina was already on her phone calling Caleb, Tris's Mom and Dad, Uriah, Zeke, and Marline. When she was done she walked over to were I was sitting down.

"Four, look at me." I raised my head out of my hands. She put her hands on my shoulders.

"Everything is going to be alright." I looked into her eyes.

"But what if its not."

Zeke and Marline got there first with Marline 5 months pregnant. Uriah soon followed and walked over to Christina they have been married for to months now. Then Tris's Mom and Dad with Caleb soon to follow.

"So, what happened?" Uriah was the first to speak. All attention turned to me.

*Flashback*

Tris has been pregnant with our first child for eight months now. We were sitting on the couch when Tris complained of the lack of air. So I guessed she needed fresh air. So we went for a walk, When we were about half way down the block Tris's hand went limp in mine. I turned around to see Tris sink to the ground with a pool of blood surrounding the bottom half of her.

*End of Flashback*

I turned to everyone.

"The baby."

**Dun, Dun, Dun!**

**Please Review!**

**Thx!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hoped you liked the last chapter!

TDS belongs too Veronica Roth! Has anyone got the new Four book? I have!

Tris's POV

I opened my eyes to meet a blinding white light on the ceiling. The familiar _beep beep beep _filled my ears. I tried to sit up but uncontrollable pain stopped me. I groaned as a doctor rushed up to me.

"Beatrice…" I stopped him.

"Please, call me Tris." I said through gritted teeth.

"Tris," He continued "You can't sit up! You are not in the condition for activity!"

_Not in the condition for activity? What?_

_*In the waiting room*_

"What do mean the baby?" Caleb asked.

"Did you not hear the phrase 'There was blood covering the bottom half of her'?" Caleb tried to put his words back together.

"But-But that's not logically possible."

"Look we don't need your Erudite trash Caleb." I snapped.

"Four!" Christina snapped back. "Look we know that you're worried and you don't want to hear that Tris isn't alright but we can't help it that Caleb is a human textbook!" Zeke started to laugh but then muffled it as a cough when Christina whipped her head around at him. Just then a nurse with a clipboard walked in.

"Tobias Eaton?" I walked over to her.

"I'm Tobias Eaton."

"Are you here to see Tris?

"Yes." I said trying to keep my cool. She checked her clipboard.

"Well Mr. Eaton visiting hours start tomorrow at eight."

"Wait. So I just waited FIVE FREAKIN HOURS to hear that my wife is going to be alright. And I have to wait until TOMORROW!" Heads turned as the nurse turned a bright shade of red.

"I'm sorry." the nurse squeaked. Marline walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Four you will just have to wait till tomorrow." She reassured me. I turned to face her. She had tears brimming at the corners of her eyes.

"Don't worry." She whispers. "I'm sure she's fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

Tobias's POV

My alarm clock finally beeped at 7:10. I jumped out of bed and put my clothes on, but then I remembered that needed to take a shower. I flicked on the warm water than changed it to cold. The cold water numbs my back and sends a chill up my spine. I turn off the water and hop out of the shower. When I get dressed I decide to pack Tris's bag. As I'm packing I come across a hat that will belong to our future child. Tears brimming a the corners of my eyes threaten to spill out, and they do. There was a knock at the door. I answered it clutching the hat in hand and tears streaming down my face.

"Oh Four." Christina said as she guided me to the couch and sat down with me.

"Would that be the-the…" She started.

"The baby's? Yes-yes it would."

When we arrived at the hospital Marline and Zeke were already there. Uriah went to his brother while Christina and I went to the front desk.

"Hello sir are you here to make an appointment or visit?" The lady asked not looking up from her computer. _Erudite. _

"Visit."

"With who?"

"Mrs. Beatrice Eaton." She looked her up in the files.

"She is now in surgery sir you will have to wait until ten." _Okay that blew it. _I started to lose my temper but Christina held up her hand for me to stop. She clear her throat.

"Ma'am." The lady looked up. Christina continued.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE HAS TO WAIT UNTIL TEN! HE HAS BEEN WAITING ALL NIGHT! AND YOU THINK ITS OKAY TO TELL HIM TO WAIT AGAIN! NO ITS NOT!" She cleared her throat again.

"Is there anyway that we can see her in surgery or wait for her in her room?" She asked. _How can girls change their emotions so fast? _

"Yes but only one person is allowed to go in during surgery." The lady said in a squeaky voice.

"Room?" I asked.

"Floor 3 room 309."

"Thanks." I said with sarcasm.

**Okay guys I did this with my other story. I won't post again till I get 3 reviews! Plus send me names. Any names. Boy and girl names. And please give me suggestions or ideas thanks!**

**Happy Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. Again I'm looking for names. Any names. Thx!**

**TDS belongs to Veronica Roth.**

Tris's POV

I wake with a start as the doctor gives me another dose of anesthesia. As I'm slipping into sleep I see a figure at the door. It's a he in fact. With large muscles, short brown hair, a tattoo rising up the neck of his T-shirt. _Tobias! _

Tobias's POV

When I see Tris my heart drops. She's hooked up to an IV and the lights are off. With a x-ray machine. Her face is pale. _Pale. _And her forehead is covered in sweat. Her striking blonde hair in a messy ponytail around the left side of her face. I can't take it I turn away and shut the door.

About an hour later the medical staff rolls Tris out from the room into another. The room has crème colored walls and hard wood floors. With a pull out couch. When they closed the door it was just me and Tris. I walked over to her just as she woke up.

"Tobias?" She said hoarsely.

"Yeah." I said stroking her hair.

"What happened to me-"

"Shush. Your fine."

"Tobias?"

"Yeah."

"Stay with me."

"Always."

**(A/N: How do you like that Hunger Games quote!)**

Tris fell asleep so I went to the cafeteria to get us some lunch. But I left Tris a note.

Tris-

I went to the cafeteria to get us some lunch.

I'll be back soon.

-Tobias

3 3 3

Tris's POV

I managed to sit up as Tobias walked in through the door. He was juggling a water, ginger ale, and two burgers. I laughed as he dropped the water.

"D*mn!"

"So." I said taking the burger. "Um, what exactly happened to me?" Tobias took a bite.

"Well I honestly don't know. Wait you don't remember me carrying you to the hospital?"

"Oh I didn't know you were so heroic!" I teased.

"Seriously though. Do you?"

*Flashback*

I'm on the ground. There's blood. A lot of it. I see Christina mouth something like "It'll be okay." She watched me as Tobias lifted me off the ground. Then I see him. I see his striking eyes, short hair, but mostly I see him crying. My husband is crying. Then I black out.

*End of Flashback*

"Yes, but all I could keep my eyes on. Was you."

**Thank you everybody for helping me start and end these chapters. I'm pretty sure I will continue this story for a while. Please review. Shoutout to Cali-is-my-home for giving me wonderful names to work with. i'madivergentshadowhunter for supporting me with kind reviews. And PrincessKatniss02 for being my virtual friend from the beginning. Thanks again.**

**-Mady**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**TDS belongs to Veronica Roth!**

Tobias's POV

I stayed with Tris until 3:00 when she asked if she could see Uriah and Christina, Zeke and Marline, and her parents. _Crap. _I thought. I forgot about them. They've been out there for almost three hours! So I quickly got up kissed her cheek and half jogged half walked to the waiting room. Christina hopped up as soon as she saw me and gave me a hug.

"Oh Four, is Tris alright?"

"Yeah. She's waiting for you." I could feel her face light up.

"Oh good. Can Uriah and the rest of us come?"

"Sure. I don't see why not." Christina smiles and walks over to everyone. Uriah grabs Christina's purse and hands it to her. Tris's Mom gives me a hug and I hug her back awkwardly. _I'm such a Stiff. _Tris's Dad nods in my direction. He's been looking at me weird ever since we found out that Tris was pregnant. I guess he didn't want to be a grandfather just yet.

"Where's Zeke and Marline?" I asked.

"Oh Marline got tired so they went home."

"Oh okay."

When we got to Tris's room I told them to wait outside while I go in and see if it's a good time. I get in the room to see Tris crying I walk over to her.

"What's wrong?" She turned around the magazine she was holding. It showed a family. A husband and wife with the lady holding a newborn baby.

"Tris." I started.

"Tobias."

"Yeah."

"The results came in today. They delivered them when you were gone." She cleared her throat. "I know what happened to the baby.". I nodded for her to continue.

"Tobias. I had a-a…a miscarriage." I felt like my heart shattered. I sat on the bed beside her and she cried in to my shoulder. This is how we stayed.

**Thanks guys! Please Review! I won't post till I get 8 reviews!**


	6. Authors Note

**Hey guys, sorry. I said that I would update as soon as I get 8 reviews . And I have 9. So just bare with me here as I do chapter 6. Thanks again.**

**-Mady**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys thanks for all of yalls support. Here we go 6****th**** chapter.**

**TDS belongs to Veronica Roth.**

Tris's POV

There was a knock at the door. Tobias cussed under his breath.

He gave me one last squeeze.

"Do you want to see Christina and them?" he asked softly. I sniffled and nodded.

"Okay I'll go see if they want to come in."

"Okay." I said as Tobias kissed my forehead.

"He walks out and quietly shuts the door.

Tobias's POV

As I shut the door Christina snaps.

"Four! If you leave us outside one more time then I'm gonna-"

"Kill me." I finished. Christina nods.

"Exactly." I try to crack a smile but then it turns back into a frown as I look down at shoes. Uriah ends up putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You know right that she was kidding. Right?" Uriah asked.

"No its not that, its just we found out that." I sighed. "That Tris had a miscarriage." Tris's Mom and Christina both gasped and put their hands up to their mouths.

"So yeah. Do you want to go and see her?" Everybody nodded. When we walked into the room Tris was sitting up in the bed staring out the window. Tris's Mom walked up to her.

Tris's POV

"Oh Honey." My Mom said as she wrapped me into a gentle hug. "How are you?"

"Fine I guess." I noticed that Christina and Uriah were still at the door. I waved them over.

"Come on in." Christina smiled a little.

"Hey." Christina said.

"Hey." I said mocking her tone.

"I know I probably shouldn't be asking this, but are you going to try for more kids." I answered without out hesitation.

"Yeah."

"Oh no your not." My dad said as he stormed out the room.

**So how did you like this chapter? I'm not going to give to much away but how would you guys like a Marcus Eaton vs. Andrew Prior SMACKDOWN!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys Marcus Eaton vs. Andrew Prior coming up.**

**TDS belongs to Veronica Roth.**

Tobias's POV

_ Okay that was weird. Tris's Dad just stormed out after Tris said that she wants to have kids with me. Should I be offended? What does that even mean? Okay Four stop thinking and do something!_

"I'll go see what that was about. I'll just…Yeah." I say as I side step out of the door. When I get in the hallway I bump into Marcus. Wait MARCUS! He grabs my forearm.

"Tobias."

"Don't be casual you idiot. What are you doing here?." A smirk plays on that demons face.

"Oh I just came here to say how sorry I am about _Beatrice's_ loss." He said eyeing Tris's door. A deep growl escapes my throat.

"How do you know about Tris." I say more like a demand then a question. Marcus laughs like I'm the dumb one.

"Oh son. There's cameras. Everywhere. Oh and I heard Tris talking." He lets out a chuckle. "She wants to have kids. Well, we both know that you _will _turn into a monster. Like me."

"Never."

"Hey Eaton!" Mr. Prior says directly to Marcus.

"_Prior." _He spits out.

"What on Earth made you think that you could let your boy have _strong feelings _with my little girl?"

"Well Tobias does have a mind of his own."

"Yes but YOU'RE his father." Andrew says shoving Marcus backwards at the word you're.

_This is bad. Tris needs to get out._

_Fast._

**Hello peoples of the world. How'd you like this chapter. Sorry I haven't been able to update as often. I went on vacation and got swimmers itch. Ugh! Anyway please, please review!**


	9. Chapter 8: The End

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. SCHOOL TAKES OVER SOME TIMES! **

**Another A/N: So in the last chapter Tobias said: I need to get Tris out.**

** Fast.**

**It's suppose to be **

**I need to get Tris safe.**

**Fast.**

**Anyhoo…Enjoy!**

Tobias' POV

I slowly side step out of the hallway and into the room. Making sure that I don't "disturb" Marcus' and Andrew's little "conflict" outside. I walk into the room as Christina, Tris Mom, and Tris are talking. I go over to Uriah.

"Uriah." I whisper.

"Yeah."

"I need to um… talk to you… now." I said eyeing the door. Uriah walks over to me.

"Uh. Is…um. Everything okay?"

"No. Not really. Marcus and Tris's dad are having a bit of a…conflict outside."

"Well. Lets go stop them."

"Uriah!" I said just as he opened the door. Just as Marcus knocks down Andrew. Just as I see a trail of blood come oozing out of his mouth.

_ NO!_

I bolt up right. Drenched in sweat from the nightmare as I look over to Tris's lump of a sleeping body covered in quilts. Her blonde locks sprawled out on her pillow. I roll over to her and put my hand on her bump for reassurance. _Still there_ I thought. Tris rolls over while my brown eyes and her blue ones meet for an instant. Then she drifts back off to sleep while I lower my head to our child.

"I'll _always_ keep you safe. I promise"

And I knew I would.

THE END

**Wow I can't believe I'm finished with this! I just want to thank everybody for supporting me through this! And I'm sooo sorry that I haven't been posting regularly. But I have other stories too! So don't forget to read those too!**

**Love - Mady **


End file.
